Swords Have Feelings Too
by avx003
Summary: OneShot A silent knight has held in his feelings for a while...can a geomancer help him let them go? Fluffy OCOC


A/N: Hello there. AVX here. First story ever. No flames. Rad is not the Rad you get in the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics in any way. Only the originals are mine and the random plot.

Summary: A silent knight has held in his feelings for a while...can a geomancer help him let them go?

Rad. In a way, he was like her own sword, fighting for her. And Kayla couldn't stand it.

He was the only thing that the girl of seventeen could think about. She was in love, but why wouldn't she be? They've been best friends for years now, lived next to each other in separate cottages, and grew up together like they were brother and sister.

_Brother and sister..._

She knew it was less platonic than that as well as romantic. Somehow she knew something. Still the thoughts about that certain brown haired knight lingered in her mind. Even if she was killing goblins with her fellow party members.

"Kayla?" her wizard asked. They were in the Sweegy Woods going back to Gariland from a proposition where her leader Rad and the other two of the group of six would be waiting.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You can take your sword out of the goblin now."

Kayla blushed and pulled her sword out and wiped the purple blood off onto the grass. She pulled the straps tighter on her leather armor and pressed on with her comrades. Money was short and the best thing they could afford for her right now was leather. Kayla fixed the loose strands of blonde hair from her eyes and looked to the chemist, Nolan.

"Nolan, do you think Rad and the others made it ok?"

Nolan put his head up inquisitively and smirked. "Let's see. Rad is the best knight I've ever seen as well as the bravest, Andrea can heal him if he gets hurt, and Tai is a great samurai who will look out for them. They're fine."

I felt a little relieved, however jealous that Rad picked Andrea to go with him instead of Kayla herself. Kayla then looked to the wizard.

"Zack, you're quiet. Is something wrong?"

Zack looked back at us while we were walking and sighed. He pulled a hand through his unruly black hair. "I don't know. I was just thinking of what the purpose to us going on adventures all the time. I mean, we've been together for what, a year? You and Rad have been traveling longer and the rest of us met you along the way. We decided to then take up any proposition that crosses us. For what though?"

Kayla stopped, causing Zack and Nolan to stop as well, only Nolan was wiser than Zack thus he knew the answer already. Plus, he was busy doing tricks with his Mythril Gun.

Kayla smiled. "Because we're bored for one reason. The other reason is Rad and I grew up together promising each other that we would be great warriors someday and make it in the history books somehow. You can have your own dreams and such, but that's ours. Plus, this is fun taking down bad guys and exploring. Also, you answered your own question. We met each other; what says we won't meet other friends?"

Zack smiled. Kayla put a hand on his shoulder. "You get it?" she asked.

The fifteen year old nodded. Kayla let go and walked on. Nolan holstered his gun and pressed on as well. Zack followed behind putting back on his wizard's hat. The boy, however, wasn't done with talking.

"Nolan, how come Rad is the leader when you're the oldest?"

Nolan smiled to himself. The nineteen year old looked at Zack over his shoulder. "Rad is far braver than I and stronger too. Plus, nobody's complained. He's been doing a good job."

Kayla smiled at the compliment. Zack still went on. "But I mean he's so quiet. Like, the only times he'll talk to us is when he's giving instructions or orders in a battle. Does he talk to you often Kayla?"

Kayla smile fell into a frown. Kayla may have grown up with Rad and they became best friends, but Kayla was doing most of the talking and laughing as well as promise making. Rad was always quiet, solemn, and honest. For as long as she's known him, he hasn't laughed openly ever. He's smiled, but never grinned. The boy never really knew happiness for as long as she can remember. His parents died in battle, his father a Temple Knight when Ramza Belouve (A/N: spelling?) stormed Orbonne Monastery. His mother was a priestess when she was killed the same day Funeral was murdered. Rad was only four.

Kayla remembered the conversation they had by heart with each other. Rad was sitting against a tree in their town of Gariland holding his knees with his arms. Kayla was innocently picking flowers when she noticed him. They first met about a month ago.

"_Hi there Rad!" she said grinning a toothy grin. Rad didn't say a word. His eyes were emotionless. He never cried, and still hasn't cried about anything except when he was an infant naturally._

_Kayla sat with him. "What's wrong?" she asked._

_Rad looked away. "My mommy and daddy are gone forever."_

_Kayla gasped. "I'm sorry."_

_Rad looked to her. "Why?"_

_Kayla looked down. "Um...my mommy taught me that when something bad happened to someone, you would say you were sorry. She said it helps."_

_Rad looked back into space again. "It didn't. Thanks though."_

_Kayla held out a flower. "Here. Maybe this will."_

_Rad took the flower and looked at it. "Thank you," he muttered._

_Kayla smiled. "Don't lose it ok?"_

_Rad nodded._

Kayla sighed and smiled to herself. Rad somehow managed to keep that flower alive and tied to the hilt of his iron sword.

"Kayla?" Zack repeated.

"Oh I'm sorry. What did you say?" she said snapping out of her reverie.

"I asked if he talked to you a lot."

Kayla nodded slightly. "We talk sometimes, but it's always serious. Rad is a serious guy you know?"

Zack nodded. He looked up and the afternoon sun. "We'll make it by nightfall. Right Nolan?"

Nolan stopped them. He then peered ahead moving his red hair out of his eyes. He pulled out his gun.

"Trouble," he stated clearly.

Kayla nodded and unsheathed her sword. She looked ahead as well; two stray goblin and a normal chocobo. They looked ready to fight.

Kayla walked in-between Zack and Nolan putting them behind her. "Kill everything," she said. Kayla didn't like to kill, but they were being threatened.

She wondered how Rad was putting up with the random battles.

Rad sliced through the Marlboro's tentacles with his two swords. They were in the Mandalia Plains coming from Lionel Castle. The Marlboro fell to the ground dead. Rad looked through the rain to the others. Tai was killing a goblin while Andrea was out of harm's way throwing in Shells and Cures to help. The only problem was two goblins remained. Rad moved quickly. The goblins began to charge at Andrea. Andrea set up protect and ran, but the goblins were catching up. Tai apprehended one and successfully severed its head with his katana. Rad took out his hunting dagger and threw it using the skill of his previous ninja training. It hit the goblin dead on in the chest causing him to fall on its back. Rad picked up his sword from the ground and walked over to the goblin and stabbed it, finishing it off.

Tai cleaned his blade in the grass and sheathed it as did Rad. Tai gazed at Rad. He always wondered why the seventeen year old acted unlike many of the other knights who were religious and pure. Rad was, to say the least, pure but fought using the mindset of being chaotic good not lawfully good.

Chaotic good was doing good deeds, but using destructive methods to get there. While Rad's methods weren't destructive, they weren't lawful either. He should've let the goblin live. However, that statement of Tai's was hypocritical and he was well aware of that. So he dropped the subject and checked the goblin for spoils.

On the other hand, Rad thought since his teammate was in trouble, it should be considered an act of purity not malice. The thoughts quickly fell from his mind as they always do after every battle...for a time at least. Rad took the potion he found to the goblin he killed and pouched it, and then walked up to Andrea.

"Are you alright?" he asked monotonously.

Andrea nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Rad walked up to Tai. "We'll be there at about nightfall when we reach Gariland if we travel at this pace."

The pace he was talking about was painfully slow. Rad was annoyed of it as was Tai, but Andrea didn't seem to mind. She was busy studying everything that looked somewhat appealing. This could be compared to a little kid looking at shiny things.

Tai nodded. "Just go quickly. We'll follow you."

Rad nodded and started off. Tai looked back at Andrea and motioned her to follow. Andrea dusted off her white robe and followed, her brown hair bouncing behind her. Tai shifted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and followed Rad. No words were spoken for about twenty minutes. Andrea then grew bored.

"How can people not talk to each other at times like these?" she asked.

The two seventeen year olds looked at each other, nodded, and then continued to look straight ahead. Andrea became a little peeved.

"Hello? Are you listening!"

Tai looked at her. "There's nothing to be said at the moment."

Tai was amused. Rad was bored. Andrea was whining again; fifteen year olds usually never whine. At least Rad didn't when he was fifteen. Actually, he did nothing at all except fought as a knight. Rad sighed. He shifted his chain mail under his sleeveless tunic connected to a crimson cape. His mouth was somewhat hidden from view by his cloak which he was thankful for. He looked back at Tai who wore studded leather armor, a katana at his hip, and a leather cap covering his long black hair pulled into a ponytail. Rad looked to Andrea and saw her white robe, her oak staff, and her golden blonde hair being carried by a very pretty girl with green eyes. Not like Rad cared. He only loved one with all of his heart.

Kayla. One probably knew that.

Rad loved her and vowed to always love her no matter what. The fact that she stuck with him throughout his life was the reason he would never let go...even if he never admitted it.

"_Rad, we're squires!" the excited twelve year old Kayla practically shouted to the stoic boy._

_He simply stood there eyes shut leaning against a wall. Kayla brandished her sword._

"_My first broad sword...I'll call it Nin."_

_Rad looked at her and quirked his eyebrow up confused. Kayla grinned._

"_Swords have feelings too."_

Rad never forgot those words said that day at the academy. Kayla and Rad then went through the academy's courses as the other students did. She graduated and went on to learn Geomancy. Rad graduated earlier at fifteen to become the academy's youngest squire to graduate. He took the route of Chivalry. The rest is history.

Tai knew everything. He and Nolan were in on it together. They both knew that the two were truly in love judging by the way Kayla blushes when the topic of anything Rad is insinuated or how Rad...Rad wasn't as obvious, until that day. It was raining and cold.

"_Kayla!" Rad yelled. Tai looked around for the source of the unfamiliar sound of Rad's voice. He saw the boy staring wide eyed at a girl who just got cut into submission. Kayla fell to the ground. Rad ran over, massacring two knights who got in his way. He threw his one sword at the wizard casting Fire 3 and severed off the head of Kayla's attacker._

_Tai watched helplessly as Nolan ran over with a Phoenix Down, Andrea and Zack both saying their respective cures, although the latter's wasn't as strong. Anything would help. Tai looked for tears streaking from Rad's eyes._

_Nothing. Not a drop._

_Tai sheathed his katana with his good arm; the other was gashed severely, and watched Kayla come to wearily. Her wounds were healed for the most part, but she was too tired for anything except one thing._

"_Rad..." she said softly before she passed out. Rad stared at her sleeping form and carried her all the way to Lionel. Nobody questioned him nor looked at him._

_No words were needed._

Tai still had the scar from the battle. Damn those stray knights.

"Hey Tobias, look what we got here," a voice said to their left. Tai looked over at the four knights clad in green cloaks and sighed.

_Speak of the devil..._

"Where are they!" Kayla said as she paced over and over around the room. They were in the Gariland inn room and waiting as the stars glazed the night. Zack was lying on a bed while Nolan sat at the window trying to multitask. One of the tasks he had was keeping an eye out; the other was to calm Kayla down.

"They'll be here soon, don't fret. Besides, Rad will be annoyed by you if you are jumpy when he gets back from a tough mission."

Kayla suddenly stopped. Annoying Rad wouldn't be the best thing in the world to do. Zack suddenly got up.

"I'm bored," he said randomly. Kayla looked at him and shook her head.

"Find something to do," she replied. Zack made a face that looked to Kayla like he was thinking. He then picked up his wand and readied a spell. Kayla quickly grabbed the wand.

"Without magic!" she said quickly. "Knowing you, you would probably light the extra bed on fire."

"How'd you know?" Zack asked sarcastically. "To be honest, I was going to—"

"They're back," Nolan said getting up. Kayla looked over to the window and looked outside of it. She definitely recognized Rad's tattered blood red cloak anywhere.

"Let's go!" she said half leading, half-pulling the boys from the room. The group reunited outside sharing some friendly handshakes while Kayla gave Rad a bone-crushing hug.

"Rad! You made me so worried!" she said. Rad hid his feelings well because inside his stomach fluttered with bliss. He returned the hug only gentler. The other four then coughed loudly in unison breaking the two from each other. Kayla was blushing madly while Rad was...well being as stolid as a rock. However, it was hard for the stoic young man.

"How'd it go?" Nolan asked Tai. Tai picked out of his pocket a black orb and grinned.

"How do you think?" he replied. Zack and Andrea grinned. Kayla smiled.

"Same here," Zack said holding up a rusty sword. Tai smirked.

"Now what?" Kayla asked. Nolan looked around. He then got an idea.

"Let's go inside, get the money, and get drunk," he said with a smirk. Rad smirked with his mouth shrouded from his cloak. Nolan was wise, but he did like a good party. Kayla looked down.

"I'm in for the first part, but not the party. You guys go ahead," she said. The group looked to Rad who just shrugged.

"Go have fun."

Nolan and Tai held up mock salutes while Andrea and Zack grinned widely. "Yes sir captain sir!" they said together. Nolan and Tai walked into the pub followed by Andrea and Zack. Kayla knew what was next. She counted it off out loud.

"Three...two...one..."

The two younger of the group were pushed out of the bar with angry looks on their faces. Kayla burst out laughing and turned to look at Rad who had already gone. She looked around to find his figure striding into the inn. She followed him to his room, although she was a few steps behind and unnoticed. Kayla waited a few minutes contemplating whether or not to go in. She did with a gentle opening of the door.

The candles were out except a few making the room dim. Their light radiated onto a boy of seventeen whom at that moment you wouldn't think was a strong warrior. Rad was in a corner silently crying with his head held low.

Rad felt as if his honor was tarnished now. He's letting the love of his life see him in his weakest moment, but Rad didn't stop. His pain was becoming too much to handle inside without letting it out someway. Rad just couldn't take it anymore. The death of his parents, the deaths of his opponents as they screamed for mercy...they all just started bubbling inside him ready to burst for freedom. Emotions were new to the boy, except for the old feeling of love, and he was just beginning to accept them. Now he was cursing his timing.

Kayla just walked over slowly and sat next to him. She then hugged him slowly and carefully. He flinched, but didn't move away. They stayed like that for a few minutes with Kayla just whispering consoling words into his ear. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes getting lost in the depths of emotions they were in. Rad then did the bravest thing in his life.

He kissed her. It was a soft kiss that took Kayla a moment to register into her head, but then she kissed back. Fireworks went off in both of their minds as the embrace went on for a few minutes, which moved like hours to them, and they pulled back for air. Kayla's face was dazed. Rad didn't know what to do. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry."

He looked away. Kayla stifled out a chuckle.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked. Rad looked at her.

"A girl once taught me that it's good to say sorry when something bad happens to someone."

Kayla looked stunned. Then she started to laugh. Rad, surprisingly enough, laughed with her. They then looked at each other for a long time swimming in the peaceful silence where no words needed to be said. Rad broke the silence.

"I...I love you Kayla. I always had and always will," he said solemnly. Kayla looked deep into his eyes searching for honesty. She found it, along with love and compassion that can only be carried by his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered. Rad looked at her and grinned. They once again pulled into another kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds and Rad stood up picking up his swords.

"Come on Leon and Reinhart," he said as he picked them up. Kayla all the sudden looked very confused.

"Who are they?" she asked. Rad chuckled and walked toward his bed.

"Swords have feelings too."

End

Hope you liked it. If you didn't, thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
